Enchanted
by xxPeetaBreadxxx
Summary: Peeta Mellark is the new heart throb. He moves to District 12 to start school there and meets Katniss Everdeen who thinks he is stuck up like other famous people. Will Peeta be able to show her that not all people who are famous are like that? My first story xx
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, sorry if there are a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"OMG, OMG Peeta Mellark is coming here... to District 12!" Glimmer squealed.

"OMG no way!" screamed Clove

"Yes way!" shrieked Glimmer

I cringed listening to their screaming as I waited in the canteen line. If you're wondering who Peeta Mellark is well he's the Capitols new heart throb, he won Mockingjay singing competition and just released his first album. I honestly don't know why everyone is so excited about him coming, don't get me wrong he's a good singer and all but I think he's just stuck up like all them other famous people.

"HE'S HERE! LOOK ITS SAYS ON HIS TWITTER THAT HE'S ARRIVED!" Glimmer screeched, they just never shut up, do they?

"OMG! DID YOU SEE HIS NEW POSTER? HE LOOKS SO HOT IN IT!" screamed Clove.

"OMG YES I DID! I BET HE LIKES BLONDE GIRLS BETTER!" Said Glimmer

"NO WAY! HE LIKES BRUNETTES BETTER!" Shouted Clove

And the scream-a-thon continues.

Finally the line ends and go and sit beside my best friends Gale, Madge and Delly.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Did you hear Peeta-" Delly started, but I interrupted her.

"Peeta Mellark is here? Yes I have heard, from barbie and her sidekick." I said nodding at glimmer and Clove who where still bickering over if he likes blondes better than brunettes

"Well aren't you excited?" Said Delly excitedly

"No, why would I be?"

Madge and Delly both gasped.

"Because he's the hottest boy on the planet!" screeches Madge

"No he's not" murmured Gale

"Shut up Gale you're just jealous you don't look hot like he does" Delly retorted

"Whatever" Gale scoffed "Catnip are you ready to go to Maths?"

"Yeah sure" I said thankful to get away from hearing Peeta Mellark's name everywhere.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? should I continue?**

**xxPeetaBreadxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you guys really encouraged me to continue thank you Xx I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes I wrote this in kind of hurry as I'm going out tonight Xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey! I'm Home!" I shout

"Hey Katniss" says my little sister Primrose, Prim for short.

"Hey little duck"

"Did you hear that Peeta Mellark is here in District 12"? Says Prim excitedly

"Yes Prim I have, that is all I've heard about ALL day" I say exasperatedly.

"Well, aren't you excited?" Prim says

"Ecstatic" I say sarcastically

"I really don't get it, why do not like him? He looks like a nice person."

"Prim, looks can be deceiving, he may look nice but he is probably cocky and arrogant just like Gloss was"

"Katniss not everybody who becomes famous is like Gloss, I know he-"

"Prim, I don't want to talk about it" I say as I hurry up to my room and slam the door behind me.

* * *

Katniss, Prim! Time for dinner!" my mum shouts up the stairs

"Coming" me and Prim shout in unison

* * *

******At The Dinner Table**

**"**So... I heard Peeta Mellark is going to be going to your school" my mum says

"Oh no mum, not you too" I groan with my mouth full.

"Katniss don't talk with your mouth full" my mums says disapprovingly

"Yes mum"

"Now what's wrong with saying Peeta Mellark's going to your school?"

"She doesn't like him and I **really** don't know why" says prim

"Why do you not like him Katniss?" says my mum, she actually sounds quite shocked

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because he's a jerk" I say crossly

"How do you know he's a jerk, you've never met him!" says prim angrily

"Shut up Prim" I shout glaring at her

"No you shut up"

"Girls behave. Katniss, is it because he looks a bit like Gloss?" my mum asks.

"Yes" I say quietly.

"Look, I know Gloss hurt you Katniss but not everyone in the world is going to be like Gloss ok?"

I nod my head.

"Did you know that I used to date Peeta's father when I was younger?" my mum asks

"You what?" I say shocked.

"Did you really?" says Prim excitedly.

"Yes, he was a very kind man and my best friend, I haven't seen him in ages. He used to bake me a big cake every Saturday and we would go on a picnic to the park. Then we broke up and he left town a year after that to start a bakery in District 2" says my mum thoughtfully

"Why did you break up?" asks Prim

"We broke up because I met your father. When we where on one of our picnics I heard a man singing, the voice was so captivating that even the birds stopped to listen, it was so beautiful" my mum says, a far away look in her eyes.

"Then I went to the park the next day again to see if I could hear the voice again and I did. So I followed the voice and I met your father and we talked and he sang to me and then...then he kissed me and I just fell in love with him she says, smiling at the memory "I broke things off with Darren, that's his name, because it wouldn't have been fair going out with him while loving another man. He stopped talking to me afterwards but he left me letter when he left saying he was sorry and he was happy that I had found someone to make me happy even though he was sad it wasn't him."

"How come you never told us that story before" says Prim

"I just never got around to it" my mother replies "Now finish your dinner and go do your homework, then go straight to bed"

"Yes sir" I says saluting her.

She rolls her eyes at my response.

"Katniss?"

"Yes"

"Give Peeta a chance"

I don't know how to respond. If I say yes, it will be a lie and if I say no, she'll give me a lecture, so I just don't respond at all and run up the stairs quickly.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Good? bad?**

**Please review and tell me what you think Xx**

**xxPeetaBreadxxx aka Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for late update, but I had a lot of revising to do and i have to write and essay for English :( **

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes xx**

* * *

The day starts as usual I wake up early to get ready for school. When I get down stairs I see my mum making breakfast and Prim feeding her HORRIBLE cat Buttercup.

"Good morning sweetie" My mum greets.

"Morning mum" I say as I sit down at the table

"Morning Little Duck"

"Morning" replies Prim happily taking her seat at the table opposite me. "Is Gale giving us a lift today?"

I nod and take a a bite of my toast.

BEEP BEEP

"That must be gale" I say with my mouth full. "Bye mum"

"Bye Katniss, bye Prim"

* * *

**At School**

"What have we got first?" Gale asks

"Science with Mr Crane" I reply.

Gale sighs loudly. "I hate that man, he gave me detention for nothing."

"You mixed the wrong chemicals" I say, laughing at the memory.

"Accidents happen, don't they?"

I roll my eyes in reply

"Are you, your mum and Prim coming to our house tonight?" Gale asks.

"Yeah we should be. Prim can't wait to see Posy's kitten."

"Yeah well it's a pain in..."

I look up when Gale stops speaking and see him glaring at something …... or should I say some_one _I look towards where he's glaring and see the one and only Peeta Mellark with a bunch of girls surrounding him and of course at the front of that group was Glimmer and Clove, batting their eyelashes at him. He actually looks quite scared. Not that I blame him, I would be too.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the first class bell rings and I see Peeta Mellark run off to the office with the group of girls at his heels. I can't help but give a little chuckle at the scene. I look up at Gale and he's still glaring at Peeta's retreating form.

"Come on. Let's go to class" I say tugging slightly on Gales jacket.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go" he replies and starts walking to class.

I wonder what's wrong with Gale, he must be jealous like Delly said yesterday but why? Or maybe he's just like me and thinks he's an jerk. We walk in silence to Science and take our seats at the back of the classroom. When we where about 15 minutes into the lesson, in walked Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? bad?**

**Please review and tell me what you think?**

**I'm really sorry it's short but I will try to get an update up soon**

** and don't worry next chapter Katniss and Peeta will meet :) Xx**

**Hannah aka xxPeetaBreadxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Peeta cleared his throat and Mr Crane looked around a smile forming on his face and it wasn't one of those evil ones he always gives when he gives people detention.

"Hello Peeta. How are you?" he asks.

"I'm great thanks" he replied smiling. I have to admit he is quite good looking.

"That's good. Attention class!" Said Mr Crane although he didn't need to ask for their attention, the girls in the class where already staring at Peeta, drool coming out of their mouths and the boys where staring at him with envy. Including Gale.

Mr Crane asked him to tell the class about himself and I started to doodle on my notebook, drowning him out. I didn't want to hear about how he's so glad he's famous and how awesome he is. It wasn't until I heard my name that I stopped doodling and looked up. All the girls where staring at me, with jealousy in their eyes.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"I was just telling Peeta, that he can sit beside you. You should have been paying attention. Come to me at the end of class and I will give you a set of lines to write out."

I groaned inwardly. Wasn't it bad enough that Mr 'I'm awesome' has to sit beside me.

Mr Crane gave Peeta a book and textbook and told him to take his seat. He sat down beside me and I went back to doodling on my notebook not bothering to listen to Mr Crane. I could feel his eyes on me as I doodled.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I...um...nothing" he stuttered.

Then the bell rang and I quickly picked up my stuff, got my lines and made my way to History class with Mrs Coin.

"Katniss! Katniss wait up!" I heard someone shouting.

I turned around and seen Peeta Mellark was running towards me.

"What do you want." I said crossly.

"I .. ..I wondered if you would show me where the history class is." He asked hopefully.

I sighed loudly. "I'm going there now. You can come with me."

He looked relieved. "Thanks."

"Whatever." I muttered.

When we where near the history class a swarm of girls came and surrounded him and I had push my way out. He sent me an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes and walked to history leaving him behind. He can get one of his little _fan girls_ to show him to history.

* * *

**I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Who do you think Gale should like? Delly or Madge?**

**Or should I have him ****liking ****Katniss and then liking either Delly or Madge?**

**Sorry it is soooo short! but I am trying to write longer chapters and they will**

**be longer when I finish most of my exams and controlled assessments.**

**Hannah aka xxPeetaBreadxxx **

**Love y'all Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all of the reviews and for helping me decide who Gale is gonna lik****e**

** and the winner is****...Madge! Sorry to those who wanted him to like Delly or Katniss.**

**Sorry for the late update and for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Nice of you to join us Mr Mellark." Mrs Coin said angrily when Peeta finally showed up. She hates when people show up late for class.

"I..I'm sorry." he replied, looking a little surprised at her angry tone. Guess he's not used to people being angry at him.

"I hope you have a good excuse as to why you are late."

Ah ha. Let's see you answer that.

"I..I...got lost." he said quickly.

"Oh." she said sounding a little disappointed, guess she wanted to give him a detention. "Well, don't let it happen again. Now take a seat beside Miss Cartwright over there." she said pointing to the seat beside Delly, who looked like she was about to faint.

He went to the seat beside Delly and sat down and she started to introduce himself to him. After a few minutes, I stole another glance at them and he was laughing at something Delly had said. Then I got a weird feeling, it can't be jealousy. I don't like him.

The bell rang interupting me from my thoughts and I gathered up my things and made my way into the cafeteria. When I got there I sat beside Madge and Gale at our table.

"Where's Delly." Madge asked.

"I don't know probably talking to Mr 'I'm Famous'" I say sarcastically.

Gale snorted and Madge looked at him disapprovingly and then sent me a disapproving look.

"What?" I asked.

"You should give the guy a chance. He doesn't know anyone here and he's probably looking for a friend and we should be kind to him." she said.

"Trust me. He will have no trouble making friends. With the girls anyway." I say.

Madge glared at me. "I think we should invite him to sit with us." she said.

"Too late." said Gale taking a bite of his apple.

"What do you mean?" Madge asked confused.

He nodded his head at something behind us. "Looks like Delly beat you to it."

I turned around and sure enough there was Delly trailing Peeta in our direction. I groan.

"Hey guys! I invited Peeta to sit with us." she said cheerily, motioning for Peeta to sit opposite her, beside Gale.

"Hey!" Peeta said giving a small wave.

"Hey Peeta!" Madge said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Madge isn't it?" he said sitting down.

"Yes it is." she replied happy that he had knew her name.

I looked at Gale and if looks could kill, Peeta would be a goner.

"Hey Katniss" Peeta said giving me a small smile.

"Hey" I mumbled. Then I felt Madge kick me under the table. "Ow"

"You okay?" asked Peeta.

"I'm fine!" I said glaring at Madge.

Then I looked up and saw Glimmer walking towards our table. Oh no! This can't be good.

"Hey Peeta." she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey" said Peeta politely. Although he didn't look like he wanted to talk to her.

"Wouldn't you rather come and sit at the table over there." she said bending down slighly, showing some of her cleavage. "With me."

"No. I'd rather stay here thanks." he replied.

Glimmer looked shocked. "You'd rather stay here?! With _**THEM**__?!_" she screeched.

"Yeah, I would." he replied again.

She shot us a glare and stomped back over to her table. I was shocked he hadn't went with her. Maybe he's not so bad after all. No! Remember what happened with Gloss. But he's not a Gloss, said a small voice in my head.

"Oh, shut up!" Ooops I said that out loud didn't I?

"I didn't say anything" said Delly confused.

"Um .. I'm gonna go to the library to get a book for..um...history. See y'all later." I said. Wanting to get away from the embarrassment.

"I'll go with you." said Gale getting up and following me out the door.

"Why did you say "Shut up" in there?" Gale asked, once we where out of the cafeteria.

"No reason" I replied.

"Ok" Gale said letting it slide. "What book did you need for history?"

"I..uh..I don't need a book for history, I just said that so that I could get out of there."

Gale laughed. "That's what I thought and you're not the only one. I wanted to get away from their flirting. Did you see the way Madge was looking at him?"

"Yeah I did."

"Probably in there making eyes at him right this minute." he said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. A jealous Gale is hilarious.

"What are you laughing at?" Gale snapped.

"You. You're jealous." I stated.

"I..I am not." he replied.

"You most certainly are. It's so obvious." I said.

"Not to her" he mumbled.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date?" I asked.

"Because she'd say no. Duh!" He said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, alright?"

"But-"

"Just drop it Katniss."

"Fine"

"Thanks." he mumbled.

Then the bell rang and I said goodbye to Gale and made my way to English.

The rest of the day went by quickly with no run ins with Peeta. Thankfully.

* * *

***At Home***

"Hey mum, I'm home." I shouted.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" she asked.

"It was good." I replied.

"What are you making?" I asked, when I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner." she answered.

"Isn't that a bit much for just the three of us?" I asked.

"We're having visitors." she replied.

"Oh. Who?" I asked.

"We're having the...

* * *

**What did you think? Good? bad? Who do you think will be visiting?**

**Longest chapter so far. I will try to make them longer after all of my exams are over**

**Love y'all**

**Please Review**

**Hannah Xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes and I'm sorry that this chapter sucks.**

**I meant to have this chapter up on Saturday but my computer was being a pain in the ass as usual**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

...Mellarks"

"What?!" I shouted.

"Katniss dear, I hope your not needing a hearing aid." she said teasingly.

I glared at her. This is not a time to be joking.

"Look honey, the truth is I want to talk to Darren again. I miss our friendship."

"Ok, fine."

"Well, they should be here in about an hour, so go get changed."

"I have to get changed?"

"Yes, go put on that nice white sundress I bought you last month."

"But I hate dresses."

"Katniss!" My mum said sternly.

"Fine" I mumbled.

* * *

**Peetas Pov - **for estherlim2000

"Who?"

"The Everdeens, I was friends with Caroline when I was younger." he said.

"Are we all going?"

"No, your mum and your brothers aren't going."

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mother is going to her mums house and Rye and Bran are going to a party with some of their work colleagues."

"Oh, so its just you and me then?" Secretly thankful my mother wasn't coming.

"Yeah, go get changed we need to be there in-" he checked his watch "-40 minutes"

"Ok" I replied, hurrying to my room.

I quickly got changed and we went to the Everdeen's house. My dad says he has two daughters. I really hope they're not fans of me, don't get me wrong I love my friends but - don't think I could stand anymore screaming. I think I'm going deaf already from all the screaming I've heard. He said that there father is dead. He was killed in a road accident.

They have a nice house, not big and fancy, but looks homely, unlike my house, its like a mansion.

We hurry up the path to there house, as we are 15 minutes late because my dad got lost. Can you believe he used to live here!?

A small girl with blonde hair in pigtails opens the door and greets us with a big smile and tells us to come in, then a middle aged women with blonde hair comes and brings us into, what must be the living room.

"Hello Darren" says Mrs Everdeen

"Hello Caroline, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks." She replied.

"And who's this young lady?" My dad asked, smiling at the girl.

"This is Prim, my youngest."

"Hello Prim, nice to meet you?" My dad said.

"Hello" she says smiling," Hello Peeta!"

"Hey" I replied smiling back.

"Prim, where's Katniss?" Mrs Everdeen asked.

Katniss? As in the Katniss, that hates me? Did I hear right?

Then to answer my question, Katniss comes down the stairs, wearing a white sundress, she had her hair in a braid, she looked beautiful. But as soon as she seen me a scowl appeared on her face.

"Darren, Peeta, this is my eldest daughter Katniss."

"Hello" she said politely, nodding at both of us.

"Well, the dinner will be getting cold, follow me." Mrs Everdeen said breaking the silence.

During the dinner, my dad & Mrs Everdeen where the ones who talked, Prim talked to me occasionally & I tried to start a conversation with Katniss once or twice but they didn't go to well. I wish I knew why she hated me so much, I never did anything to her. That I know off.

After dinner we went into the living room and Prim went to her room to study and gave me a big hug before leaving. I always wanted a sister, but I have two brothers, who are both soooooo annoying. When Prim left, dad and Mrs Everdeen, where in their own conversation and me and Katniss where left, sitting in silence. I stole a few glances at her, I wanted to try and start a conversation but her scowl was making me nervous. Finally, I decide to go for it. I cleared my throat nervously and ran my fingers through my hair (something I do when I'm nervous or frustrated).

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Um..Why do you hate me?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment, then turned her head away and said softly," I don't hate you."

"Then why do you dislike me?" I asked

"I don't." She replied.

"Then why are you so hostile towards me?"

"What is this 20 questions?" She said angrily.

"I just want to know what I've done to make you angry at me."

"Just leave me alone. Go back to your little fangirls and leave me alone." She said storming out of the room.

"This conversation isn't over." I shouted after her. Then I remember that my dad and her mum are in the room. I slowly turned around to look at them. They looked bewildered.

"Um...we better be heading home." my dad said

"Ok, hopefully some time you can come around again for longer." Said Mrs Everdeen.

"Hopefully, I'll see you soon, Bye." My dad replied.

"Bye Darren, bye Peeta" she said.

"Bye Mrs Everdeen and thank you for the lovely meal."

"You're welcome Peeta, drive carefully, Bye." She said closing the door.

"What was all that about?" My dad asked once we where in the car.

"What?" I ask.

"You and Katniss."

"Oh, I was just asking her why she hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you son."

"She does, believe me." I say sadly.

"Maybe she's just jealous of your fame."

"I don't think so, she doesn't seem like the type who wants to be famous."

"How do you like it here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Its nice, with hardly any reporters or camera men around." I answer.

He smiled gently at me.

When we got home, I laid on my bed, thinking about all that has happened since I got here. Then I fall alsleep, dreaming about the girl with grey eyes.

**Katniss's Pov**

Ugh! I can't get to sleep. What was I supposed to say to him? I don't hate him, I just dislike him because he reminds me of Gloss.

When I finally fall asleep, I dream about the boy with blue eyes.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter SUCKED! **

**And I'm sorry for all the spelling mistake, I wrote this on my blackberry because **

**my computer is showing up some screen called 'The Blue Screen Of Death' **

**Scary right?**

**Please Review and I hope to have a BETTER chapter up next time**

**Hannah xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews, they're very encouraging. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

* * *

"Katniss, Katniss, wake up!" My sister Prim said, shaking my arm.

I groaned, turning onto my side, putting the pillow over my head to drown out the sound.

"Mom, Katniss won't get up!" Prim shouted.

"Katniss! Get up!" My mom shouted up the stairs.

"I'm tired"! I shouted back.

"Get up, Katniss"! Prim said, hitting me with one of the pillows, "Or I'll get a bucket of water."

I sat up, quickly and glared at her "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would, now get up" she said, stomping out of the room.

"Fine" I hissed after her retreating form.

I don't want to go to school today. Can you guess why? ...Yes you guessed right, Peeta Mellark.

I unwillingly get out of bed and go into the shower. When I get into the shower, I start thinking about last night. Why did I have a dream about him? At least I didn't have any nightmares. I have nightmares almost every night. I keep seeing my dad, getting killed by that car.

My dad was killed by a drunk driver who ran a stop light and right into my dad, when he was crossing the road to get me a lollipop from. I never ate lollipops after that. If I hadn't wanted that stupid lollipop, dad would still be alive. Then I feel the tears slipping down my face. I quickly wipe them away and dry myself off.

When I get downstairs, I am met with a very angry Prim.

"Did you know you spent an hour getting changed?" she asked.

"Well, sorry. Whats got your panties in a twist?" I asked, a little shocked at my sisters bitchy behaviour.

She just rolled her eyes and went up to her room.

"She has a presentation to do today and she's very nervous and doesn't want to be late." my mum said, answering my question.

"Oh."

Then I heard Gales car.

"Prim! Gales here!" I yelled.

"Coming!" She yelled back, quickly hurrying down the stairs and out the door.

"Bye mum." I said.

* * *

**At School**

Thankfully there has been no sign of Peeta, so far. Maybe he's not here. A little part of me feels disappointed. Strange.

"Katniss" I hear Madge shout.

"Yeah?" I asked, when she neared me.

"Gale asked me out!" she said with a big grin on her face

"He did?"

"Yeah, I'm so happy" she says embracing me in a big bear hug. "Thank you." she whispers in my ear.

"For what?" I ask.

"Gale said you kind of helped him"

"Oh, glad I could be of service." I said

"I still can't believe i"t she squealed.

I smiled at her. I've never seen her so happy.

"Come on, let's go to homeroom." she says.

After homeroom, I go to science, I don't see Peeta yet, so maybe, he isn't here.

* * *

**Peeta's Pov**

"I'm sorry mum, I thought the song was good." I said

"This Peeta" she shouted pointing at the piece of paper", ..is rubbish!"

"No, it's not."

"Don't you dare talk back to me" she screamed, slapping me across the cheek.

"I need to go to school." I said trying to ignore the throbbing in my cheek.

"No, you need to write these lyrics again and good lyrics." She said setting a clean sheet of paper on my desk and stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I groaned and went to the mini fridge/freezer and got a bag of peas, which I keep in there for whenever she hits me, which is a lot.

I head over to the desk and sit down, trying to think of lyrics. My mind drifts to Katniss and I start to jot down some lyrics.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_Girl, when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Some thing's gotta get loud_

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_and fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_and you've got that one thing._

I better go show them to mother. I think they're very good. I should think about Katniss more often when I'm writing lyrics. I wonder if she listens to my music. Probably not if she hates me so much.

* * *

**Katniss' Pov**

Peeta never came into school today. I wonder if he's ok. Wait a minute. Why am I wondering if he's ok?

School finally ends and I make my way home with Gale and Prim.

"How was you presentation Prim?" I asked.

"It went well" she said smiling "sorry for being such a bitch to you"

"It's ok"

"Hey Gale"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked Madge out."

"Yeah, me too. I was so worried she'd say no."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Prim out on the radio and my thoughts drifted to Peeta.

* * *

**I think Katniss is falling for Peeta. What do you guys think?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**AND you should read muttedsunset101 first story - Life's Meadow**

**Thank you for reading**

**Hannah Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't get an update up sooner but I had the flu and I'm only over it.**

**Thankfully I will get to enjoy Christmas without it.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and for favoriting and **

**following my story, it really means a lot to me.**

**Here's chapter 8 and I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When I got to school the next day, Peeta was there, leaning against his locker texting. Then I noticed a large bruise on the side of his face. I wonder how he got that. He had a half smile on his lips, I couldn't help but stare at them, they looked so soft. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking those things. I look back up at his face and see that he is looking my way. I give him a small wave. He looks a little shocked but doesn't hesitate to wave back with a big smile on his face.

I decided last night that I will give Peeta a chance. But nothing romantic. _**Just **_friends!

He puts his phone away and runs over to me.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey, where were you yesterday, you weren't at school?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, I was just writing a new song." he answered "Why? Did you miss me?" he asked with a wink.

"You wish."

He laughed. Then he got a serious look on his face.

"I want to apologise for how I acted the other day, I just wanted to know why you don't like me and I'm sorry I upset you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah I forgive you, I guess I should apologise too, I just got frustrated. I'm sorry and I would like to, maybe be friends."

"I'm glad. I'd love to be your friend. You're different. You don't hang all over me like the other girls do." he said with a bright smile.

We where interupted by the bell and we parted ways and I quickly made my way to geography.

* * *

**At lunch**

"So... I seen you talking to Peeta, this morning" Madge said grinning at me.

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"What did you talk about?" she asked curiously.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"she asked.

"Just stuff." I replied. I know this is annoying her.

"Damn it, just tell me what you where talking about." she said frustratedly.

"No, I don't think I will."

"I'll ask Peeta and I'll tell him that you said, you wanted to have sex with him."

"He won't believe you." I said, sounding confident, even though I was anything but confident inside. Maybe he would believe her if she said that. I don't know him very well and Madge is _**very**_believable.

"Oh he will, _**everyone**_ believes me."

I stayed silent.

"Fine, I'll tell him, I'm sure that he will be over the moon. Maybe he'll even write a song about it." she said. "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

Silence.

"Ok I'll tell him." She said looking around "Oh there he is. Pe-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you. I decided to give him a chance, so I think we're friends now." I tell her, leaving out the apology because I'd have to explain that too.

"It's about time you gave him a chance. He's really sweet." she said smiling.

"That's what you said about Gloss." I muttered.

She looked at me sympathetically, with pity. I hate that look. Thankfully the bell rang and I was able to get to class.

School passed quickly and me and Prim made are way home. It was a nice day so I decided we might as well walk.

"Katniss wait." I heard a voice call. I turned around and it was Peeta.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, I'm sorry for stopping. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. We could watch a movie or something. I mean you don't have to hang out with me, only if you want to." He said running a hand through his blonde hair.

I stood their for a moment thinking. He's not asking me on a date. He just wants to hang out. That's what friends do.

"Sure." I said with a small smile.

He looked relieved and gave me a big smile in return. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Isn't it out of your way?"

"No, it's fine. I like walking. Helps me think."

"Ok sure." I said turning around to walk. Then I noticed that Prim was there, with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey Peeta." she said.

"Hey Prim. How's you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said looking at us both. "I'm just gonna walk on ahead and pick some flowers." Then she skipped away ahead of us. Leaving us in an awkward silence.

"Prim really nice." Peeta said breaking the silence.

"Yeah she is, although she can be a little annoying sometimes."

"Yeah." he replied.

"um.. I know it's none of my business but I was wondering; what happened your face?" I asked.

"Oh...um that...I-I just ...hit it against the... door when I was opening it. Clumsy right?" he said not looking at me.

"Yeah, very." I have a feeling he's not telling the truth but I don't push it any farther.

We walk in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to my house.

"Thanks for walking me, I mean us, home." I said, almost forgetting about Prim, who ran on into the house.

"It was no problem. I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah see ya. Bye." I replied walking up the steps.

"Katniss?" Peeta called.

"Yeah?" I said turning to look at him.

"Thanks for giving me a chance."

I gave him a small smile in return."Bye Peeta."

"Bye" he said.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**Please review and I hope y'all have an AWESOME Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas**

**Hannah Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Happy New year! **

**Here is chapter 9, there are a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes because I used my iPod to write this because my laptop refuses to work :( Hope y'all had a good Christmas :) Xx**

* * *

I did a fist pump in the air. YES! Katniss Everdeen not only agreed to hang out with me but is also my friend. I just wish she felt something towards me romantically. I wonder would it be too early to ask her if she wants to hang out tomorrow. My mum is away visiting her sister for three days, so she would be able to come over to my house and thankfully I won't have mum nagging at me all the time and pressurizing me. I do a little happy dance but stop when I see a group if people looking at me weirdly. Talk about awkward, thankfully they haven't realized who I am.

Then I hear a girly scream. Oh no! Please don't be fan girls. Please don't be fan girls. I repeat this mantra in my head as I slowly turn around and see I group of girls. I groan. Can I not get one day without seeing them. It's not that I don't love my fans, but when they chase you around all the time, it gets_ really_ annoying.

I see them about to cross the street so I take of running as fast as I can.

When I eventually get home I am exhausted and I have stitch at my side from all the running. Thank God we have security to keep them out. I slowly walk up to my room and start doing my homework but I can't get the thought out of my head that Katniss gave me a chance and I am now her friend :)

* * *

**Next Day**

The next morning I quickly get ready for school and make my way downstairs.

"Hey dad." I greet him when I go into the kitchen.

"Hey son. Have a good nights sleep?" He asks.

"Yeah, I did. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I might be bringing a friend over tonight."

"That's good, I'm so glad you made a friend. Who is it? I might know them." Yeah you know her.

"Um ... Katniss Everdeen."

"What this I hear Peety got himself a girlfriend? " said my brother Rye.

I groan.

"She's not my girlfriend, just a friend." I mumbled.

"Ah...but you wish she was your girlfriend, don't ya?"

"Shut up Rye!" I shout.

"Rye leave your brother alone and go wake up Bran." My dad says.

"Ok. I can't wait to tell Bran about Peety's girlfriend." He said laughing.

"I thought you said she hates you." My dad said after Rye left.

"She did but I guess she changed her mind."

"Well I'm glad you got yourself a friend, now you better go before you're late."

"Yeah, bye dad."

"Bye son."

* * *

**At School**

"Hey Katniss" I shout, when I spot her standing at her locker.

"Hey." She mutters back.

"Are you ok?" I ask .

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"Ok. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out after to school today?" I ask hopefully.

She hesitates for a bit. "Ok I suppose that would be alright." She says hesitantly.

"Great. My place?" I ask, I don't want her to think that she has to come to my house.

"Um...I ... Ok sure" she says with a small smile. I can tell that she is nervous about having to come to my house.

She gets her books out of her locker and we make are way to science.

When we get there, Mr Crane isn't there, instead Miss Trinket was there.

"Come in, come in, it's a big , big day." She said ushering us in, a big smile on her face.

"I will be covering you today because Mr Crane is unable to be here because his brother sadly passed away last night. Mr Crane didn't have time to plan any work so you will try to know more about the person you are siting beside. I will hand out pieces of paper if you want to write the stuff down because you will be writing a small essay for me, for tomorrow."

The whole class groaned.

"Well, I guess we should start." I said, turning around in my chair to face Katniss.

"Yeah, I guess." She said with a sigh.

"I guess we should start with the simple things. What's your favourite colour?" I ask.

"Green, like the forest. You?"

"Orange." I see her scrunch up her nose, she looks cute when she does that, "like the sunset" I add.

"What is your family like?" She asks.

"Well you've met my dad, he's amazing and really supportive. My brothers, Rye and Bran are annoying they're twins and are 18. My mom...well she's...she's ...she's different." I say lamely.

"Different?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Um...I'll er tell you later."

"You don't have to."

"Thanks. I've already met your family. Um.. What happened to your dad? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"It's ok. My dad was a wonderful man, he cared for us all deeply, he used to always take me into the forest and we would do some archery and when I was younger he always sang songs to make me go to sleep, I really miss him." She says sadness creeping into her features.

We talked a bit more and I found out that she likes to read more than watching movies, she likes listening to music, she loves hot chocolate and she can play piano but hasn't got one at her house anymore. The bell rings and we make are way to our next class which is history.

"Hey Peeta" says Delly when I sit down.

"Oh hey Delly." I say getting out my books and setting them out on the table.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today after school" she said hopefully.

"Sorry Delly but I'm hanging out with Katniss today after school."

"Katniss? But she hates you!"

"We're friends now" I say with a smile.

"Oh." She says sounding disappointed.

The rest of the day went by quickly but Delly didn't seem as chirpy as she usually is.

I meet Katniss outside the school when the final class ends.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah I just have to ask Gale to give Prim a lift home. Oh there he is. Gale!" She shouts waving him over.

"Yeah Catnip?"

"I need you to give Prim a lift home alright?"

"Yeah sure, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Peetas house."

Gale looks surprised and raises an eyebrow, then Madge comes over.

"Gale can you give me lift home." She asks when she's beside him.

"Yeah, sure." He says planting a kiss on her lips. I wish I could do that with Katniss. "But I need to leave Prim home first."

"Why? Where are you going?"she asks Katniss.

"I'm going to Peetas house."

"Oh, " she says a big smile on her face. "Well we better be going. Have fun" she says with a wink and Gale and her walk off .

"Well we better get going." Says Katniss

"Yeah, my cars right over here."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**They hang out in the next chapter and I should have the next chapter up on Friday :)**

**Review and follow **

**I apologise for all the mistakes, Happy New Year!**

** Hannah Xx**


	10. Authors Note

**Hey guys, sorry this is not a chapter.**

**I meant to have one up today but we had to get an ambulance to get my granda to the hospital and they don't know what was wrong with him :( but I WILL have one up tomorrow.**

**I PROMISE! **

**Hannah Xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! how are y'all?**

**I want to thank you all for being very understanding about me not having a chapter up on Friday. I felt really bad for telling you I would have one up on Friday and not having one up and i felt like I had let you guys down but you where all very understanding. **

**I feel like I have let you down with this chapter as it is rubbish but this week has been hectic. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss' Pov**

The ride to Peeta's house was quiet. I'm really nervous. I've never been in a boys house before except Gales of course but Gales like a brother to me.

When we get to Peeta's house, I am speechless. Its a beautiful house with a breathtaking garden and they have security guards!

You would fit my house in his house 4 times. It's a lovely house but it doesn't look homely though.

Peeta parks the car in one of the garages. Yes _one _of the garages. There are exactly seven of them. Who needs seven garages?!

"Are you coming?" Peeta asks when he gets out of the car.

"Yeah coming." I say, quickly unbuckling the seatbelt.

I thought the outside of the house was amazing and I thought it couldn't get better. But boy was I wrong. When I stepped into the house I was stunned. Literally. I couldn't move. The house was magnificent with loads of paintings (probably worth a lot of money) and the had a _marble _staircase.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta asks, concern in his voice.

"What? Uh yeah. I'm fine." I say breathlessly. (**A/N I don't know if that's the right word to use but anywho)**

Peeta eyes me skeptically. "Are you sure? Do you want me to get a class of water for you?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah I would like a drink, thanks."

"This way." he says walking to what must be the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful house." I say when we go into the kitchen.

"Thanks." he says with a smile and hands me a glass of water. "Do you want to go up to my room?"

Before I can answer him. A boy, who looks a couple of years older than me walks in. He looks very similar to Peeta, he has blonde hair, blue eyes. But he doesn't have Peeta's dazzling smile. Did I just call Peeta's smile dazzling? Maybe he put something in my drink. I don't like him, like that.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the boy says. "Is this the girlfriend you were talking about Peety?" he said throwing his arm over Peeta's shoulders.

I looked at Peeta and narrowed my eyes at him. "I must say, she's pretty hot." he said winking at me. "Well aren't you gonna introduce us?" he asked Peeta

Peeta sighed heavily. "Katniss, this is Rye my brother. Rye, this is Katniss my _friend_." he said empathising the word friend.

Rye rolled his eyes. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go pick up Bran. But did I hear you asking her up to your room?" he asked. Peeta nodded, looking a tad confused.

"Well, use protection. I don't want to be an uncle yet." he said laughing. Peeta punched his arm.

"Get out of here!" he said angrily, he looked really embarassed, probably the same way I did.

"I'm going, I'm going. Nice meeting you Katniss." he said.

I nodded in response. Maybe he's not so bad.

"She's very quiet. At least you won't have to worry about dad hearing you two, when your doing it." he said walking away laughing.

I take back what I said. He's horrible.

"Um, I'm sorry about him." he said running his hand through his hair.

"It's fine."

"Well do you wanna go up? I have some movies up there we could watch. If you want."

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, this way." he said, motioning for me to follow him up the stairs.

* * *

**I'm really sorry it's RUBBISH! In fact rubbish is an understatement and I'm sorry it's so short. But this week has been hectic, with it being the holidays and my granda going to hospital and also my computer being a pain in the ass again. I also found out I need to learn an essay for Monday, for a controlled assessment as I only got half of it done because I was sick the other day :( **

** My granda was fine today but he was still not his usual self. Thank you all for asking how he was doing, its nice to know people care.**

**Hannah xx**


	12. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry this is not an update but I WILL have one up tomorrow. The last couple of weeks have been very stressful as I was away on a Geography trip and had to do a lot of coursework. I have also got some exams coming up and I have been having a bit of writers block and my computer as always is being a HUGE pain in the ass!**

**I need a big favour! What movie do you think Peeta and Katniss should watch? This is really important for the next chapter and it needs to be a romantic film. **

**Please review and give me your answers quick and again I apologise for not having a chapter up sooner :( **

**Hannah xx**


	13. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for being so patient and understanding and thank you for your suggestions for which movie Katniss and Peeta should watch.**

**I apologise for the length of this chapter and for the grammar and spelling mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Peeta's Pov**

"Come on in" I say gesturing Katniss in. She hesitantly takes a step in and takes in her surroundings.

"Nice room"

"Thanks. So... Do you um want to watch a movie ?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok I'll be right back." I go down to the living room and lift the box containing the different movies and take it upstairs.

"Ok"

"Do you want to watch any of these?" I ask "I got them out of my mums collection."

"Sure."

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter to me." she says with a shrug.

"Ok I'll do eenie meenie minie mo" I say

And it lands on …

The Notebook?

"Ok, I actually have actually never watched this movie before, have you?" I ask Katniss.

"Once." she says, almost whispers it.

"Oh, Do you want me to pick another one?"

"No, no, its fine."

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The movie was good although it got a bit awkward during the sex scenes and intense kissing scenes.

When the movie finished, I wasn't sure what to say, so we sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes but it seemed like hours until Katniss broke it.

"I'm never gonna fall in love." But I thought I heard her mumble 'again'.

"Why?" I asked.

"It hurts."

"What do you mean?"

"When my dad died, my mom went into depression and she would stay in bed for days and Greasy Sae was kind enough to let me work for her for a year or so because my mum couldn't work. My mom finally went back to normal but she's never been as happy as she was before." She says with a sad look on her face. "All love ever does is break you and make you weaker"

"No, it doesn't. Love is wonderful thing." I try to convince her

"No, it's not! See what it did to my mom." she said.

"She's alright now Katniss."

"She's never been the same Peeta."

"You're not your mom Katniss."

"Yes I am Peeta, when he left, I broke down. I didn't leave the house for weeks or talk to anyone. Kept hoping maybe he'd come back." she says, her bottem lip quivering.

"Who's he?"

She whipped her head round to stare at me, tears where forming in her eyes. "Cato?" she whispered very softly.

"You don't have to answer this, if you don't want to but, what did he do?" I ask hesitantly.

"It was a couple of years ago. He moved here and I found out he was my neighbor. He was a year older than me and we started to become friends. Then a couple of months later he asked me on a date and I said yes and we had a great time and we went on more dates and eventually I fell in love with him. Then he left. The thing that hurts the most was that he begged me to have sex with him the night before he left and I gave in. Then the next morning he was gone. I felt so used." She said tears streaming down her face. "You know who he is. His name's Cato Ludwig. He's an actor now."

I vaguely remember the name, I think he was the guy who acted in that movie 'The hunger game.'

"The next time I seen him he was on the front of a magazine kissing another girl." Katniss continued, then she burst into sobs.

I went over to her and enveloped her in a hug. She buried her face into my neck and cried harder. I wish I could kill that bastard for hurting her like that. Then she suddenly pulls away and stands up.

"I need to go." She said grabbing her bag.

"katniss wait." I say trying to grab her arm.

"I'm sorry Peeta" she says and runs down the stairs.

I stay up in my room and think for a while when lyrics suddenly come into my head and I quickly go and write them down.

* * *

**Katniss' Pov**

Why did I have to open up to him and tell him all that? Why did I break down? Why, Why, Why? All these questions ran through my head as I quickly ran home.

"Katniss, whats wrong?" says my mom when I come in.

"Nothing, please leave me alone mom." I say as I run upstairs.

How could I be so stupid? He's probably laughing at me right now, thinking how stupid and childish I am.

* * *

**Just to get this straight. Yes. I am British. I'm from Northern Ireland and I decided that I would tell you some of the words/phrases we say in Northern Ireland some of them you may already say but anywho,**

**_Catch yourself on! - _**_mean__s_**_ Wise up!_**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter? I know this chapter sucks and it is really short but I think now that this chapter is done and dusted I'll be able to get another chapter up before the end of the week HOPEFULLY *Fingers Crossed***

**Thanks for reviewing, love y'all,**

**Hannah Xx**


End file.
